


Lullaby For A New World Order

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Hunting Rabbits [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: “Did you know what you really wanted when you were that age?”“Yes.”I wanted you, Dick thinks silently.





	Lullaby For A New World Order

“He’s only sixteen, Dick.”

This is the sixth time Bruce has said it during his tirade; Dick has been keeping count. The previous five times, Bruce has said it with a slight growl, but this time, there’s almost a weariness to his voice as though even Bruce is tired of repeating himself. 

“I’m well aware of his age, Bruce.”

Which makes this the sixth time Dick has said some variation of that sentence and now there’s weariness in his voice too. So far, Dick doesn’t seem to be getting through to Bruce as evidenced by the repetition. 

“He’s under the age of consent.”

“I know, Bruce, but he’s had enough experiences in life that he’s mature enough to make his own decisions and—“

“And you’re taking advantage of him. He’s just a boy. He doesn’t know what he wants.”

“How do you know that?”

“Did you know what you really wanted when you were that age?”

“Yes.” _I wanted you_ , Dick thinks silently. 

“I highly doubt that.”

“What do you know, Bruce, you don’t want anyone.”

Bruce actually flinches at that. It’s the slightest movement, but Dick still catches it and goes in for the kill. He’s surprised by the words that flow out of his mouth. Never before has he been able to stand up to Bruce like this. 

“What are you going to do? Fire me? Been there, done that.”

Bruce’s mouth opens and then snaps shut. 

“Or maybe you’ll fire Tim, but no, wait, he’s your protégée, can’t have that.” 

His face contorting into a scowl, Bruce slams his fist down on the computer console. “Enough.”

“Or hell,” Dick continues unabated. “Maybe you should send both of us away. That way you don’t have to deal with anything that doesn’t fit into your perfectly controlled little world.” 

“I said enough.”

And Bruce’s low growl should be a warning for Dick to stop, but Dick just continues on, years of repressed rage boiling to the surface. 

“That way, you don’t have to admit that you might actually love someone besides your parents. That you might actually have feelings like a normal person.”

“Stop.”

Bruce’s voice is barely a whisper and Dick knows then that he’s won, but at what cost? He knows for sure that he’s hurt those feelings that Bruce likes to pretend he doesn’t have. Especially when Bruce puts his back to him, his shoulders hunched in like he’s almost afraid that Dick will do worse than hurt him with words. As if Dick could. 

“Bruce, I’m sorry.”

A slight nod of Bruce’s head is all Dick gets for his apology. Dick tries to put his hand on Bruce’s back, but Bruce shrugs him away. 

“Bruce, please look at me.”

Slowly, Bruce turns his head to look at Dick over his shoulder. His face is masked, all traces of the emotions Dick saw just before Bruce told him to stop are gone as if Dick had imagined it all. 

“There’s activity on Third Street, Nightwing.”

Dick takes a deep breath. “No.”

Bruce turns and looks at him with that implacable glare. “No?”

“No, you’re not going to hide behind Batman. I won’t play Nightwing or Robin to that. Not now.”

“Nightwing.”

“Bruce.”

Bruce turns and heads off to get suited up. Dick runs after him and grabs his arm. Lightning fast, Bruce turns and nearly decks Dick, stopping just short of hitting his jaw.

“Let me go.”

“Make me.”

Dick feels childish saying it but he doesn’t know any other way to get through to Bruce at this point. To Dick’s utter surprise, Bruce actually hauls off and hits Dick’s wrist hard, causing him to let go of Bruce’s arm, and then he pushes him backward into one of the glass cases. Dick hits the case and starts to come back after Bruce when Bruce pins him to the case by the throat. 

“We have work to do. I don’t have time to play around with you.”

“Play around with me?” Dick asks incredulously. “Is that what you think this is?”

“We have work to do,” Bruce repeats gruffly as he lets go of Dick’s throat.

“We always have work to do,” Dick mutters as he rubs his throat. “I think this is slightly more important.” 

Bruce spins on his heel and heads over to change into the Batsuit without another word. Dick follows after him.

“Can’t you just admit it? Just this once?”

“Admit what?”

“Don’t play dense, Bruce, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Without looking at Dick, Bruce continues what he’s doing. Dick grabs Bruce’s arm again to stop him. 

“Tell me that you get it.” Dick swallows hard. “Tell me that you know that I love you.”

Bruce slowly turns. His eyes show a hint of affection in them for the barest of seconds. “I know.”

“Now tell me that you love me. It’s not that hard. Three little words, that’s all.”

Bruce frowns. “I… can’t.”

Dick reaches up to shake Bruce’s shoulders. “Yes, you can.”

“I’m sure you’re aware of what happened to the last two people I said those words to.”

Dick’s face softens. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Then take a chance anyway, Bruce. Please.” And Dick hates the needy quality his voice takes on, but he can’t help it. “I love you.”

“I… you too.”

Knowing that’s the best he’s going to get for now, Dick throws his arms up around Bruce’s neck. 

“Now kiss me.”

“I—“

“Don’t tell me you can’t. Tell me you won’t, but don’t tell me you can’t.”

Bruce lightly rests his hands on Dick’s waist. “What about Tim?” 

Dick flushes with guilt. “I… I don’t know.”

“Maybe you should—“

“Kiss me, just once, Bruce. It’s not going to hurt anything.”

“I…”

In that moment, Dick can see everything in Bruce’s eyes. One kiss surely won’t do, not for Bruce. And how long has Bruce kept that bottled up, Dick wonders, and was this really ever about Tim? Or is this just Bruce’s way of showing jealousy over Dick? The only thing he’s sure of is that he’s wanted Bruce since he was sixteen and he’s certainly not going to throw it away now on a slight technicality. 

“Kiss me.”

Dick’s voice is low and full of need. Bruce leans in and brushes his lips against Dick’s in the barest of kisses, then he pulls back and turns away. 

“Third Street.”

“I know,” Dick says softly, not entirely sure whether he’s gained or lost ground here.


End file.
